1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to the usefulness of small size, lightweight, low power consumption and/or multifunctional characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Specifications for the characteristics of semiconductor devices are subject to ever greater expectations. For example, the requirements for the reliability of semiconductor devices are on the increase. The requirements for the operational continuance, operational uniformity and/or durability of semiconductor devices against external environments are on the increase.
However, the reliability of semiconductor devices may degrade due to various factors. For example, the reliability of a semiconductor device may degrade due to the characteristic degradation of each unitary element in the semiconductor device, the interference between the unitary elements, and/or the characteristic degradation of the semiconductor device by external environments. The required characteristics of semiconductor devices are increasingly diversified with the rapid development of the semiconductor industry. Accordingly, factors degrading the reliability of semiconductor devices are increasingly diversified, and the reliability of semiconductor devices is an increasingly important characteristic.